


The Hippogriff Incident

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Did I Mention, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Sub Newt Scamander, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newt risks his life needlessly and Percy isn't quite happy about that..(Good thing is, they've already agreed on what would happen if he does anything of that fashion.)





	The Hippogriff Incident

Newt entered Graves’ flat silently.

It was an early evening after a truly tiring day. He and the team of aurors assigned to help him, have rescued a young hippogriff from the hands of some really nasty poachers. 

Unfortunately it didn’t go all that smoothly.. Newt did something dumb, really dumb. And dangerous. He hasn’t seen Percy yet but he’s sure that his fiancé already knew.

He sighed running a hand through his hair absently. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining himself to the auror.  
...And not a second later he was standing face to face with him.

“Newt? Remember what did I tell you about endangering your life? Needlessly?”

Percival had his serious dark eyes fixed on him the moment he stepped into the bedroom, thinking it empty, silly him, assuming his fiancé wasn’t back from work yet. 

“Errr.. I would like to point out that-“ he was stopped by Percy pointing a finger at him. The man could really look predatory when he desired so.

“I know you can come up with a hundred of excuses but we both know my aurors were seconds away from coming in and rescuing that poor hippogriff. There was absolutely no need for you to act quicker. Now, could you answer my question? What did I tell you last time it happened?”

“That you’d spank me.” Newt admitted quietly, his gaze lowered and face all hot with embarrassment. 

He regretted what he’s done since the very first second of it. 

His anger at the poachers got the best of him and he rushed into action before he could think what he was doing. After all he was used to working on his own..

Only after there were hexes flying everywhere around him did he realise his mistake. 

The danger he’d taken was foolish, and rookie-like, and perhaps the dumbest thing he’s done in his New York career so far. 

“Newt, sweetheart, look up at me.” Percival ordered gently. 

He was always so good for him, gentle, dominating but not once crossing Newt’s boundaries. The magizoologist knew he needn’t fear a thing. 

“We did agree on this, did we not?” his fiancé prompted now. 

“Yes, we did.” Newt answered quietly, this time looking at his lover. 

“But we don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.” Percy stated. “Of course I’ll take you off field for a week but-“ 

“A week?!” 

“Newt. Your behaviour calls for a punishment. How will you ever learn to not act so recklessly? A week off field is hardly suitable. I’m going easy on you.”

“A week is plenty of time!” Newt argued. “What if something important happens and I’m benched and can’t do anything!?”

“If your presence would be vital to save some creature I’d allow it and you’re well aware of that. You’re just being dramatic. Please don’t make it look like I’m not giving you a choice. It’s a week benched or a spanking.” 

“Fine, alright. I’m choosing this of course. I was willing to, even before you’ve brought up that horrendous alternative.” _This probably isn’t going to be that bad anyway,_ he added in his mind.

“Okay” Percy said “Now come here.”

“Now?” 

“And why not now?” 

“Alright, good point.”

Percy was sitting on their bed and gestured him to stand just next to him. 

“Are you sure?” he asked politely but with no indication that Newt should use the chance to chicken out. A standard thing, really, since Percy was always cautious with introducing new things to him in bedroom and preferred to ask a few times rather than be sorry later.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Newt said, putting his brave face on. He trusted Percy. 

His fiancé took his hand and helped him lay over his lap. 

“Safeword?”

“Niffler.” 

“Now, let us say.. Twenty five?”

“That seems like a lot.” Newt admitted. He was expecting a smaller number. 

“We’ll take breaks.” Percy assured. “You did, after all, endanger your life. Needlessly.”

Newt couldn’t stop but to feel disappointed with himself. He didn’t want to make Percy worried. How would he feel like if the auror did something of this kind when on a mission?

“But hey, easy there. You’re here, you’re safe. I’m not angry with you.” Percy must have sensed the change in his mood. “We’ll stop if this will be too much, alright?”

“Yes.” Newt said but then hurried to correct himself. “Yes, sir.” They were technically in the scene since the moment Percy has asked for his safeword. 

“Good boy.” his fiancé praised. 

Then he finally touched Newt’s backside and the magizoologist couldn’t help but reflect on how big Percy’s hand seemed now. 

He still had his trousers on, but the auror made no move to get them out of the way. Newt wasn’t eager for that to happen, and the thought that it just might not made him a little less anxious with what was to come. 

Percy let his hand rest on his bottom for a few more seconds, rubbing it gently, and then suddenly it was gone and the first hit has landed with a _thwack_. The pain that has followed after, wasn’t as bad as Newt predicted but it still stung. 

His fiancé paused for a moment, but Newt was kind of grateful he didn’t ask for colour. He was made of harder things than to be treated that gently and they both knew it. It was just a new situation, not much more. 

Previously their play in bedroom consisted mostly on bondage and orgasm-delay. They have discussed trying some new things but they were both so busy this days that it was still a vague plan for future. 

Percy went on after that first swat, to deliver four more (Newt busied himself with counting having nothing better to do) but then he stopped. 

Before Newt could process the situation his pants and underwear were being lowered gently. 

He let out a little sigh but he couldn’t say he was surprised. 

It was a little embarrassing though, to have his dick hanging between Percy’s thighs, even more so because of the fact that it got semi-hard sometime in the process. 

Percy rubbed him on his back reassuringly.

“Can you count or would you rather I did that?” he asked in an easy conversational tone.

“Wait are we going from one?” Newt asked alarmed. 

“No, from six. First five was warm up but they’re included.”

“Alright I can count. Sir.” 

“Good.” 

The first swat on his bare bum was considerably more painful but what caught Newt’s attention right away was blood rushing to his cock. Fantastic. Just great. Mercy Lewis, just why?? 

“Six” he said quietly, his voice wavering only a little. 

“Everything alright?”

He has developed an ability to know when Percy was smirking without having to look at him and he had a feeling he was doing that now.

“Peachy, sir.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” his lover responded and then went on with another set of swats Newt was counting out loud. 

It hurt but his dick remained hard and Newt felt a little embarrassed about that. He wouldn’t have expect to get so aroused because of something like that. 

They paused a few times and Percival asked him for colour but Newt stayed on ‘green’ through the entire thing even if his ass was stinging and there were tears welling up in his eyes.

He didn’t want Percy to stop. Painful cast aside it was actually pretty hot.. and oh, also a way to pay for that incident he was angry at himself for. 

“Do you want to come?” Percy asked when they finally reached twenty five and Newt would raise his head to scowl at him if he wasn’t so tired. Of course he wanted to come. 

“Yes, sir, please” he responded instead. 

“That costs extra five.” Percival informed him and this time Newt did look up. 

“That’s being cruel. Sir.” 

“That’s being fair.” his Dom answered only with a half-smile. “This _is_ a punishment. Do you want to come or not?”  
Newt stopped to think for a moment. 

Alright, he could take another five. 

He was quite sore already but also his dick was fully hard and he really really wanted to come. 

“I do, sir.” 

“Alright.”

Newt took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to prepare himself for more. 

He could do this. What was five more when he’d take twenty five already. 

And then Percival pulled his thighs together a little, trapping Newt’s dick between them. 

The magizoologist couldn’t help a shocked gasp at that, the sudden friction making him wonder how much more he was going to last before coming from the spanking alone. 

“You’re going to ruin your trousers” he remarked not without satisfaction.

“Well you’d know by now that I can handle a few cleaning spells.” 

And Newt did know, but he must have forgotten. It’s not like he could think straight when like this. 

He groaned with frustration. Percival seemed so unaffected by all this.. The only reassurance of that being just acting was the obvious bulge in the auror’s trousers poking at Newt’s leg. 

“You’re doing so well” Percival now purred. “Only five more, yes?” 

“Yes. Please just get it over with.” 

“As you wish. Count them for me.” 

First swat caught him a little off guard because it was harder than any of the previous ones. It also caused him to move a little, his cock still trapped between Percy’s thighs. 

Newt cursed under his breath, heat spreading over his body. 

“One” he gasped out a moment later. 

Percy rubbed his back gently. 

“You’re doing very well. Just four more.”

The rest of the five didn’t vary in strength, and Newt was grateful. He struggled a little with counting, frantic for release to finally come. Both his dick and ass throbbed and he was half-crying. 

After the last swat they stopped for a moment, Percy just rubbing his back gently and he trying to caught his breath. 

“You did very well, sweetheart.” his fiancé praised. 

Then he simply spread his legs a little, slipped his hand under Newt and started to jack him off slowly. 

“Come for me” he said just a moment later, and Newt sighed internally because honestly, he wouldn’t last much longer. 

He came shortly after, fearing he may pass out from how intense that all was.

He vaguely registered being moved to lay on the bed on his stomach, then Percy was giving him water, whispering gentle praises.

\--

When he woke up, his fiancé was right next to him in bed, under the duvet, but he had paperwork spread around him and he was studying some report, lost in thought. 

The moment he felt Newt move though his attention was at him.

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

Newt reflected on it for a second or two. 

“Sore.” he admitted finally. 

“Not dizzy? Your head doesn’t hurt?”

“No just the.. you know.” 

“Good.” Percy smirked at him. 

“You brute.” Newt accused half-heartedly, resting his head on Percival chest. 

“I trust you will think twice before risking your life like that in the future, huh?” his fiancé asked, burying his hand in Newts hair. 

And judging how his bum hurt Newt thought that yes he might just do that.


End file.
